Graduation
by selene-san
Summary: one-shot POV Dean, pré-série. On aura beau dire, les frères Winchester restent des gamins ordinaires. Juste une journée 'normale' dans la vie de deux ados ou le résultat d'une reprise en main de l'emploi du temps de Dean par Sam et John.


Graduation

J'entends une voix qui m'appelle...

Mon corps s'affaisse doucement, je grogne devant ce dérangement inopportin, j'étais si bien pourtant... Ma main aggripe la première arme suffisamment dissuasive pour faire reculer mon adversaire... La présence à mes côtés se rapproche, inconsciente du danger, un fin sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres... si elle savait... Je sens le souffle chaud provenant de son soupir de frustration sur ma nuque et sa main qui se rapproche de mon épaule, le geste lui faisant baisser sa garde... grossière erreur !!

Mon oreiller s'abat sans douceur sur la tête de mon petit frère, avant que celui-ci n'est eu le temps de réagir. J'en profite pour ouvrir les yeux et rouler sur le côté pour me mettre hors de portée.

La pièce est éclairée par les fins rayons de soleil qui se glissent au travers des volets de l'unique fenêtre. Nous avons encore une fois dû partager la même chambre après avoir échoué dans un autre motel miteux. Papa a été contacté pour des phénomènes étranges se produisant dans cette petite ville de Californie - si on peut appeler « ville », une communauté qui abrite un bar sans billard et où la seule serveuse a largement dépassé la soixantaine à en juger par sa pilosité faciale. Il faut dire que dans ce coin paumé, les morts semblent plus actifs que les vivants : des tombes remuées, des meurtres inexpliqués et inexpliquables pour la pseudo police locale. Bref un vrai nid de créatures démoniaques... Papa allait s'en donner à coeur joie.

Enfin... Papa partait chaque semaine, et rentrait tous les weekends avec toujours plus de plaies et d'os brisés, déjà qu'il en avait une belle collection... tandis que moi...

Même en y repensant, mes poings se serrent et mes mâchoires se crispent ; profitant de mon manque d'attention, Sammy m'assène un coup de traversin au niveau du thorax, me faisant légèrement reculer. Mon pied se cale contre un des pieds du lit jumeau que nous partagons, je plie le genou ... paré pour la contre attaque ! Une légère impulsion et ma jambe se tend brusquement me donnant l'élan nécessaire pour parcourir la faible distance nous séparant et conserver une certaine vitesse. Je lançe mon oreiller vers sa tête, l'obligeant, dans un réflexe défensif à lever les bras pour se protéger...

Perdu frangin !!

Je fonçe sur lui et le plaque au sol à la manière de ce fameux rugbyman français – vous savez le gros nounours ... Charal ?! Ma manoeuvre le prend complètement au dépourvu, il tombe lourdement sur le dos déséquilibré par mon poidse. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il continue à abattre machinalement son traversin sur ma tête, le sourire frustré de celui qui est dans une position de faiblesse sur les lèvres. Mais un sourire quand même, juste heureux de pouvoir se comporter comme deux ados, comme nous même.

Les plumes virevoltent dans la chambre, avant de recouvrir sol et meubles. Les rires de Sammy résonnent entre les murs mais mon sourire, sincère pour une fois, se fâne à peine formé alors que les souvenirs ressurgissent de ma mémoire...

Interdiction de chasser, interdiction de l'accompagner, interdiction de prendre part de quelques manières que se soit à la chasse...

J'ai cru exploser, bafouer les ordres... Fracasser cette image du parfait petit soldat me m'étant maintenant dans une position impossible, ne m'avais jamais paru si attrayant! Et pourtant, je m'étais contenter de répondre de manière automatique par un « oui, sir ! ». C'était à s'en cogner la tête contre les murs ! Cette ville devait être un des endroits à plus forte concentration de démons et d'esprits qu'on est jamais visité et papa me congédiait... et pour quelle raison mon Dieu !!

Sammy a arrêté de me frapper. A voir sa mine je devine qu'il sait à quoi je pense : on s'amuse alors que papa est peut être en train de se faire bouffer par un gros machin avec plein de dents... Je sens le besoin de le rassurer, alors que je déserre mon étreinte et lui permets de s'asseoir face à moi. Son sourire triste ne s'éclipse pas mais je vois ses yeux retrouver l'éclat rieur qui caractérise un gamin de son âge.Une bonne odeur parvient à mes narines, et je me retourne pour voir la table sur laquelle est disposé un petit déjeuner de rêve! Ne dit-on pas que le breakfast est le déjeuner des rois ? J'interroge mon frère du regard.

- Ni penses même pas! On a quelquechose d'important à faire avant!

- Avant ou après la fin de la bataille de polochons? Tu te fous de moi! Tu me réveilles alors que le soleil est à peine levé et c'est pour me dire que j'ai pas le droit de manger... Et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu m'as préparé tout ça Samantha ?

- Ne me dis pas que t'as oublié ?

Ses yeux ressemblent à des soucoupes, je sais que dans trois secondes il va lever les yeux au ciel et exprimer son frustration de manière plus... audible. Et voilà! Je soupire de lassitude, fatigué par ces devinettes de si bon matin; j'espère que la fin ne va pas tarder à tomber.

- Oublier quoi ?

- Suis moi !

En voilà des manières ! Il me jette mon jean à la figure et se met à la recherche du T-shirt que j'ai négligeamment lancer hier soir quelque part dans la pièce avant de m'écrouler sur le lit. Je m'habille rapidement à voir son air pressé. Si jamais je ne lace pas rapidement ces maudites chaussures il va y avoir des morts!

En moins de temps qu'il faut le dire, nous nous retrouvons à l'extérieur, je me retourne vers Sammy bien décidé à comprendre son attitude bizarre. Mais il ne m'adresse qu'un rapide regard avant de se diriger d'un pas énergique vers je ne sais quelle galère. Mes pieds se mettent automatiquement en mouvement pour le rattraper alors que je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter devant son visage fermé. Bon j'ai du oublier quelquechose que je n'aurais pas du... son anniversaire est dans plus de deux mois, il ne présente pas les signes caractéristiques d'une possession ? Une crise de somnanbulisme expliquerait peut être son comportement ? C'est vrai qu'une nuit, il m'avait fait traversé toute la campagne avoisinante d'un petit motel dans lequel nous nous étions arrêtés, campagne où des loups garous avaient élu domicile plus précisément. Il était finalement rentré se coucher toujours avec le même pas tranquille que lorqu'il avait foncé droit sur un de ses sac à puces ! Le lendemain, il avait été surpris de se trouver attaché à son lit et moi assoupi dans un fauteuil dos à la porte, un fusil rempli de balles d'argent en guise de doudou... Entre là et la veille?!... rien d'intéressant, à part quelques cadavres dans le champ du vieux Patrick.

Je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensés à essayer de me souvenir de ce qui a visiblement de l'importance pour mon frère que je manque de lui rentrer dedans. Hé ben , mon vieux Dean, les réflexes sont plus ce qu'ils étaient ! Le manque de la chasse sans doute... Je laisse mon regard aller du visage de mon petit frère au bâtimenten face de nous... des yeux de Sammy, apparemment suspicieux à l'école... Comment ça l'école ? Je me retourne brusquement et entend le soupir de frustration de mon frère.

Alors c'était pour ça ! Les pièces du puzzle se mettent tranquillement en place dans mon esprit... Comment j'ai pu oublier ? Quel abruti ! Je comprends même pas pourquoi il s'est pas encore mis à crier en faisant de grands mouvements de mains – il peut pas s'en empêcher, histoire que même avec un baladeur à pleine puissance sur les oreilles je me rende compte qu'il est en colère... Quoique ça va peut être pas tardé.

N'empêche que là j'ai vraiment merdé, pas que ça a une quelconque importance pour moi mais c'est vrai que vis à vis de Sam et papa... Enfin bon, ça arrive à tout le monde d'oublier le jour des résultats d'examen... Pas vrai ?? Surtout quand l'examen en question est un passe qui me permettrait d'arrêter définitivement l'école pour me concentrer uniquement à dégômer des gros machins pleins de poils et visqueux au possible!

Je m'avance vers l'édifice avec Sam a mes côtés. Il a du tourner en rond dans la chambre pendant un long moment avant d'oser me réveiller, le jour où il sera à ma place je parie qu'il serait capable de camper devant l'école rien que pour être là dès l'affichage des résultats.

On s'avance vers les panneaux vitrés, Sam se met à la recherche de notre nouveau nom d'emprunt : Dean Elric. Je regarde autour de nous, pas mal d'étudiants se sont regroupés dans la cour de l'école. Certains poussent brusquement des cris de joie, d'autres pleurent – heureux ou déçus, ça on ne peut le voir qu'au travers du sourire ou de la grimace qui déforme leur visage - la plupart sont accompagnés d'un parent, le téléphone portable à la main, prêt à diffuser la bonne nouvelle à toute la famille... Moi je n'aurais personne à qui annoncer une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle, c'est pas comme si c'était important de toutes façons, papa est en train de traquer une autre de ses saloperies et maman... maman n'est plus là pour me féliciter de quoique se soit depuis 14 ans maintenant... non c'est pas comme si c'était important.

On me tire brusquement par la manche, m'attirant vers un panneau à ma droite. En petits caractères entre un certain Eldrack Philip et une Enhoty Dorothee, je déchiffre enfin un nom : Elric Dean. Je sens mon rythme cradique augmenter crescendo malgré moi alors que je reprends ma respiration avant de laisser mes yeux glisser vers la sentence échéante : ADMIS. Faut dire que papa et Sam y avait mis du leur... Papa m'avait clairement expliqué qu'il se passerait de mon aide pour la chasse pendant toute ma période de révision et au cas où je trouverais quelquechose ou quelq'un de plus divertissant que mes cahiers, il n'hésiterait pas à m'envoyer en pension si je n'allais pas au moins au rattrapage. De son côté, Sam avait ingurgité une bonne partie de mon programme scolaire - un vrai geek quand il s'y met! mais faut dire que j'en étais resté assez admiratif – et m'avais vraiment assisté dans mes révisions, en ayant la ferme intention de faire rentrer dans mon crâne le fonctionnement des équations différentielles.

Un peu hagard, je me retourne pour voir mon petit frère qui a laissé tomber la mimique du petit chien abandonné pour un sourire faisant trois fois le tour de sa tête. Je souris à mon tour alors que incapable de tenir en place, il commence à tourner en sautillant autour de moi.

- C'est super Dean! Tu es reçu !! R-E-C-U !! Je le savais que tu allais le faire ! Félicitations !! Vite il faut aller retirer tes notes, ton dossier, il faut prévenir papa aussi ! et Bobby et le père Jim! Il faut fêter ça ! Dean tu es reçu ...

Je perds le fil de son monologue, finalement c'est pas si anodin que ça de passer son diplôme, et pi ça me fait vraiment plaisir qu'il soit là, des étincelles dans les yeux, avec moi – même si je préfère me faire arrracher un bras plutôt que de l'avouer.

- Non mais tu comprends... maintenant il donne vraiment leur diplôme à n'importe qui... parce que franchement...

- QUOI ??

- Ha ba voilà! Là, tu m'écoutes!

- Si tu veux pas que je te refasse bouffer des plumes au petit déj' tu la mets en veilleuse Sammy!

Il se tait et me regarde en souriant, je roule les yeux et mains dans les poches, prends la direction du motel, mon frère à mes côtés.

- N'empêche que j'ai hâte de te voir avec un superbe costume noir et le bô chapeau de cérémonie monsieur le diplomé !

- SAM !!

Finalement c'est une belle journée qui commence...


End file.
